Magic World of Oraina
by ddrman06-07
Summary: this is a story that ive been working for a while. Please R&R! Im sorry abotu the long pagraphs. i'll fix them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

One day I decided to call Dizzy, a friend of mine. We began to talk about past school memories. Between our conversation, another friend of ours called in. It was Paige. All of us began to talk about anything we could think of but something was missing. We were waiting for one other person who hadn't called yet. Time passed and luckily Mason was the last caller of our group. Sure enough he called quite late.

"What did I miss?" said Mason

"Nothing much" I say.

We began to talk more and made a plan to meet each other at the mall for a hangout. We went to see the movie The Covenant and we liked it a lot. After that, we hanged out at the arcade and just chilled out for the rest of the day. Before we went home, we all said our goodbyes and said that we'd meet each other again at Dizzy's place. The next day came strolling along and everyone was at Dizzy's place. We went up to her attic for a little lookout to through some water balloons. Then, just in an instant something caught my eye.

"Hey, I never knew you had a Oujia Board?" I said

"Ya , I've had it for a while but I never touched it to tell you the truth." She said clearly.

"Well, since you put it that way, why don't we fire the baby up and use her" I said anxiously.

Well me feeling really happy that day because it was kind of the first time any of us used a Oujia Board. So being complete noobs (new at it) we followed what the instructions said. I went right after it asking the first question very eagerly," Is there really such thing as a world of magic?" We got the most interesting answers and none of us thought we would get the answer. The board responded with a yes. Then Paige said eagerly also "Can we go there?" The boards answer was "If you wish to..." After that response everyone was in a state confusion. Dizzy asking without anyone noticing asked

"How do we get there?"

Then in the fastest instant I knew that we weren't in Dizzy's attic anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

When we arrived at where ever we were we tried to describe the place but none of us could put a word on it.

"Does anyone have a clue of where we are???" No one answered. So we all got ourselves together and began to explore this odd place. As we all walked along we ended up looking at this temple like place. Everyone except Paige was too excited to wait any longer. So she ran off without thinking that there might be any traps that could kill us. We tried to stop her but she didn't want to listen. Moments later Paige ran into this monster. It looked like and Orc from lord of the rings but much more nasty looking. Then it began to approach Paige without hesitation. She pointed her fingers at it and yelled stop thinking that it might do some good. But it didn't work. The monster continued to approach Paige. Then within an instant a white flash appeared and everyone was blinded. I began to wake up when i noticed that everyone else ended up just like me tried and wondering what had just happened. We started to walk where Paige had been and saw a horrible fate that had happened to her. She was frozen solid! We all started to worry and then Dizzy began to yell at me

"This is all your fault and you know it! If you had never seen that stupid board and messed around with it this would have never happened!" Then Mason came up to defend me

"Hey bug off of him! He didn't know that this was going to happen. He was just curious." And they began to continue fighting over me.

"You call this curious! I understand that going into a dark cave not knowing what's on the other side but this? It's just not right. It's all his fault and you can't deny it!" Dizzy raged on. Then I could no longer take it "JUST SHUT UP! IV'E HAD IT ALREADY! I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT AND I GET IT! JUST BUG OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

All my rage had exploded and poured of me leaving me full of tiredness. Then i just broke out in tears. I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"I just wanna go home. I don't want to be here anymore after what had just happened with Paige. I just want her free sniff and then we can find a way home sniff."( this means actions done within the story!!!80) So now our only option was to go into this temple and see if anyone could help us. It looked really abandoned. As we entered the temple, then out of nowhere a man popped out (looked like late 40's) and asked us

"What is it that brings you to this forgotten place?" Mason stepped forward and answered "We come to ask of you to help us. You see our friend had run into a monster and..." Without letting Mason finish the old man began to talk

"SO you want me to bring her back to life?"

"Well not exactly what I was trying to say was that when the monster began to approach her she had yelled stop and then this blinding white light came and knocked us all out. When my friend here Luis began to awake he saw that our other friend was frozen solid in the way she had been before the monster had attacked her." Mason had explained.

"Oh I see now...well come with me and I'll help you" the old name had said. So we began to walk where Paige had been ever since the attack had occurred. When we got there he began to study Paige. Then the old man began to mutter some words that nobody understood and Paige was free to move again. We were all happy that she was free.

"Since you people have no place to go to as I can see, you can stay at my temple." So we all made a decision to tell this person something else that we wanted. I step forward

"Ummmmm...I have another question to ask you. I was wondering if you can somehow find a way for all of us to go home." The old man began to laugh.

"You see that is a big problem you have there. There is really nothing I can do about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all looked at each other wondering if any of us would find a way out of where we were. None of us had no other choice but to stay with the old man. Later on he introduced us properly. He said that his name was Simon and he also said that he was a mage of some sort. None of us believed it and he gave us some proof. He told Mason to hold out his hand and say "Fire ball". Mason followed his instructions and to our amazement a little fire ball had appeared in the palm of Mason's hand. We all began to think about how it happened or why but all we cared about was wither any of us could do the same or not. Then Simon brought us to a certain room where it wasn't visible and something special had to be done in order to get to it. He said

"Choose wisely for what you chose will be permanent." There where pendant looking necklaces that had certain signs that stood for an element. I chose thunder, Paige water, Dizzy darkness, and Mason fire. Once we were finished something happen to the pendants. They began to rise off our necks and then a slight pain began to occur. The symbol of the necklace was beginning to engrave itself into the palm of our hands.

"Well that's one way to have something from not being stolen or lost." i chuckle a little to myself After all that was done we stood at Simons temple for quite a while. We each had our own sessions to we could hewn our skills and learn what are abilities could do. About a week later, Simon said that we had enough training to defend our selves and only to come back to the temple if it was very urgent. Paige steps forward

"But how do we know where to go. We don't even have any signs or anything.

"You will see the sign when it come to you." Simon said and the temple doors closed. So I came up with an idea

"Okay everyone I guess our best option is to split up and see if we can find anything. "Well..." Mason said interjecting me" it doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Well what else are we going to do pal? Can you think of anything else that would helps look around the temple ground for some clues? I didn't think so. So as I was saying Mason and Dizzy go to the left and Paige and I will go on the other side. When we meet each other tell us if you find anything." So we split up and began to walk around the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Paige and I began to walk around she began to think about this place

"_I don't really like this place and it's not what I had in mind"_

"That I can agree with you on that." so she answers back

" About what?"

"You know you said this place isn't what you thought it would be?" Paige began to star at me thinking that I was crazy or something.

"Hey you can read my mind?!" she yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! we are supposed to be under hiding in case anything comes out at us and tries to kill us. And really I didn't even know that I could do it in the first place until you thought of it. I find it strange and yet cool." As I began to finish my sentence I heard someone else talking and it wasn't any of us. When we got closer to where the sound was it was two monsters talking about some plan.

"Hey did you hear?" said the first monster. The second replied stupidly

"No what is it?"

"Lord Azagreal said that he was planning on raising some of his army and attacking the first village in his plan." Once again the second one said stupidly

" Oh really whets the name of the village?"

" Well since ya asked cause I knew you would its called Trueconda. It's about a few miles west of this dump."

"Should we get a head start without the boss. Would he let us join the fun anyway? "Hey I'm a good assassin. Of course he'll let me have some of the fun." And they began to walk away. Paige and I looked at each other and said

"I guess that's our sign"

On the other side of the temple something different was going on.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Mason said with a little bit of worry.

"Well if anything happens to us and WE SURVIVE HOPEFULLY WE'LL BLAME LUIS BECAUYSE IT WAS HIS IDEA TO SPLIT UP" Dizzy said. They continued walking until they saw something a little weird.

"This place seems a little too suspicious don't you think?" Mason asked.

" Now that I think of it you're kind of right Mason. Just then a wild creature popped out and was ready to fight like it was its plan the whole time. It comes to our minds to call it orcopouis. They look like orcs from lord of the rings but a lot uglier and nastier also.

"So this must be one of the many creatures that might see in this world? I think its needs some help finding the fashion store. Think we should help it?" Dizzy said

" Hell ya lets get 'em." and the battle began.

"Flaming sword!" Mason yelled. At that instant a sword appeared out of his bear hand and he wet for a rush in attack.

"Mason watch it we don't know what it can do!" But it was too late. The monster dodged Masons attack and pushed him out of the way.

"Okay! Now it's my turn! Dark flair!" she yelled. Dark orbs came out from around her and began to circle her. She sent one of them flying in the way of the monster but lucky enough the monster dogged her attack as well

"Damn you! Stay still you I'll have to make this harder that it really is!" The monster responded walking closer to Dizzy without hesitation

"You think someone like you can scare me? I've knocked out your other partner what's a girl like you gonna do?" Just then Paige and I come out from behind and come out to help.

"Cyclone!" Paige yelled. A huge tornado of water came up from the ground and surrounded the monster. I begin to run toward the monster

"Binding Barrier!" I yell. A binding circle of lighting began to come out from my hands and as I ran past the monster he was shocked with the current of water and lighting. So I decide to give Dizzy the opportunity to have the last attack after what the ugly thing had said to her. Now full of rage,

"OBLIVION GATE!!!!!!!!!" A giant hole ripped open in the air with tremendous forced that it shook the ground. Then Dizzy didn't look like her self for a moment. She walked up to the monster with such speed, picked it up, and sent it flying out into the gate. As it began to enter the gate for its death orbs began to come out from the monster. It had just happened without anyone knowing what it would have done to us. Al of us including Mason who was still knocked out had absorbed some also. Then Dizzy returned to her normal state.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of us went to go check up on Mason. i was the first one there "Hey dude are you okay?" He didn't answer at first but then i heard him moan a little. "Paige come quick splash some water into his face or make him drink some." She did as i asked and Mason was back to walking up on his own two feet. "So how was i?" Mason asked "Hey you did pretty good but next time just wait untill i say go?" "Sure." As we began to walk to the front of the temple i asked Diz something that i think made her a litle mad. "So what made you use that move? I've never seen you train for that one?" Diz repliad "I had some specail trainning because Simon said that my element was hard to master. Oh and about that monster he said that because Mason was out cold at the time, what could i poosibly do to hurt him. Lucky you guys came to tone him out a bit and i gave him what he deservide for saying that to me." "Wooow. Ya i think i should've known not to say that because we know how much your temper can rise and its was a really bad thing to say." Without knowing it all of us were at the front temple gates and walked right in. We explaind what had happend to Simon and he told us this" Never and i repeat never take in to much of these orbs. Although they make you a little bit stronger it could end up to be your demise.i Had a student, i used to be a teacher of this stuff, who had fought the same monster you guys had fought and he took in too much of the orbs and it made him turn. He had ran away from me and he never returned to me again. Sopmetimes i think he here without knowing it" i step forward "Well how do we know how muych to take in in the first place?" "Well...thats the first time someone has asked me about that and honestly, i don't really know about it. sorry theres reallynothing i can do for you about that." So after our desision we told Simon about the battle and he was very impressed.

But when we told him about Diz's reactio to what the ugly thing had said his face had changed. When it was time to eat, he called Diz over to have a talk."Hey you nkwo what you did in that battle, you could've risked yourself for somethign bad. you are only to use that typw of dark power when you really need it." Simon explaind "i know but what that stupid thing said about me i let it go to my head and i got really mad. People or in his case monsters shoudl never mess with me because they havew no idea what they're up against." They both began to walk back to the dinning room to have dinner. We ate in silence and stood at the temple once again. The next day arrivewd and we left without Simon knowing so we cause anymore trouble with our departure. Paige and I began to tell other two what info we had gotten from the two goblins that where talking about there plains. So we came to a dission that we would began to walk to this town that the goblins had mentioned Trueconda. As our journey began the four of us began to talk about home. "Hey theres one thing about home that i miss already." i say. "whats that?" Paige asked. I said "everythign about it. how we used to go to school, hangout and to into trouble and all that stuff." After our long walk to Trueconda known of us had ever since such a diserted place than this place. Each of us split up to see if any of us could find any sorce of life that could help us some how. None of us found anything. The placed looked like it was ransacked to hell and was beaten to nothing. Tall biuldings where the remains of what was Trueconda. Just then someone poped out of some old rubish of something. "Don't hurt me!" he said. i step forward "Hey where only here to find out what happened. I promise we won't hurt you."

He began to look at us closely just in case the boy thought that we would attack him at any moment. We began to introduce ourselves and we found out that his name was Robert. He said that he was at home minding his own busness when he noticed that something didn't seem right. He went outside to check and saw that his village was being attacked by Lord Azagreal himself and his minions. We looked at each other exchanging looks. Just then no one heard it except for me i guess but i began to hear some wierd voices. It sounded like detress signals comign from somwhere in the village. As everyone else began to talk to Robert, i went out on my own to find out where the sound was coming from. The more i walked away from the group the softer it got. when i came back to the groupthe voices were getting louder. Everyone asked me where i had gone to. I didn't say anything about the voices because only Paige knew about that power. So my excuse was "I thought i had seen something off to the side went to check it out. And i came to find out that it was nothing." I thought to myself _"What a lie!" _ After i came back each of us explaind what happened for us to be in this place called Oraina.

-Robert explaind everything he had seen and it sounded very sad. He began to explain that he would go out to find where Lord Azagreal's hide out and kill him himself. Mason steps forward "Dude i know how you feel. I've been there before. You say that you'll do it but it will only cause more trouble somehow and he could possibly kill you. And thats about the last thing i want to see happen to you even thougth we've just meet or to any of my friend here." Robert took a step and said "You think i don't know how to defend myself? Just step back and watch." Then he began to concentrate on somethign but none of us could find out what it was. In the fastest second, The fire that was just burnning ahead of us was turned frozen solid. "So what do you think of that?" He said making himself more confidant. "Well..." as i began to speak "That was awsome i have to say. Well since none of us want to go out on this alone, maybe you should join us." "No! I said that this was my problem and im going to slove it myself!" Robert yelled and he began to walk off without saying anything more. "Ass." i muttered under my breath. Robert turned around in a instant. "What did you say?" "Nothing i just wanted to wish you good luck with your problem." "Don't worry and i don't need your sympathy." and he contiued walking on. Everyone looked at ech other thinking what was wrong with him. "So what do we do now?" Paige asked. "Well the place does look a little destered, and its looks like there is a nearby forest so maybe we can check that out to see if we find anything interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

So we decided to check out the forest. As we began to enter the forest something didn't seem right. Something moved out in the open that made me cringe. I couldn't quite pick up on what it looked like but I know it was something alive. We began to walk deeper into the forest until I saw that thing again. I asked everyone else

"Say, doesn't something in this forest seem a little weird?"

"No, not really." everyone responded. Then as we continued walking something off to the side seem a little too fake to be seen.

"Guys come over here." I whispered.

"You see it? Right over there under the sun/moon light. It bet it's a monster again." "Hey don't get too excited over it. We should watch it to find out its movements so that way we at least have an advantage." Mason whispered also.

"I think we should go out on a full throttle attack. Right Mason?"

"Oh plz very funny. I get it just knock it off."

"Oh there it goes. Nice going guys it ran away!" I yelled softly. Just then I felt someone breathing on me but it wasn't any of the guys that were with me. It felt really heavy and I thought it was Mason at first but then I thought for a second _"I think I saw that thing try to go around us somewhere. So maybe...? OMG!" _ I turn around and I see everyone laid out tied against a tree for each person. And who was sitting next to them? Our good old friend Robert.

"What are you doing here and why are they like that?" I demand.

"Well as you can see there tied up..." Unable to finish because I interrupted him

"I think I can see that for myself thank you very much!"

"May I continue? Thank you. As I was saying they're tied up to the tree for a good reason. As you guys where watching that little thing out in the open, I came out and gave a surprise attack."

"SET THEM FREE NOW!" I demanded screaming louder.

"What makes you think that I'm going to set them free with you demanding me?" he asks.

"I will!" I ran after Robert waiting for a perfect spot to give him a good sucker punch but, I was too late. He dodged my punch and came back with a jump spinning kick. Lucky me I dodged that and gave him one of my attacks.

"Lighting Fists!"

Thought it was an unseen move Robert pulled out a defensive attack.

"Pure shield!"

A black shield came out to defend him from my fists and didn't allow me to get anywhere near him. Thank god that shield had some fire back power. His shield sent me flying close enough to set Dizzy free.

"It's about time you got here. I thought those things where gonna split me in half." "Your welcome. Say you want to have some fun with this one again?" I ask invitedly. "You bet." A look of terror came upon Robert's face. Then Robert stood back as if ready to dodge any attack brought to him. We all stared at each other as if we were trying to predict ones first move. Robert made his first move.

" Torment Illusion!"

His attack made it obvious he was going to trick us somehow and possibly pretty badly. Darkness surrounded everyone. It felt as if we were going back in time. Then, the scenery was taking its form. At first it started to backfire on Robert because the scenery was turning into something that could've helped us but somehow Robert's power was greater than ours. He got what he wanted.

Even thought we were in his illusion trick it seemed so real. We where back at home and everything seemed like nothing were wrong. But then as we turned around everything was in ruins. It put everyone into shock except Robert. It was his perfect time to attack and he took it without hesitation. He came up from behind me and gave me a good blow that brought me to the floor. As he was aiming for me he turned his attention to do the same to Dizzy but he was too slow. She found a way to escape his attacking range and went to release the others.

"Thanks. I'm finally happy to get out of this rope." the others said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Now thigns were not going as Robert had planed. He took his time to relize what had just happened. Then he droped his illusion trick. Now we were back at the forest. We were happy that the illusion was over but something wasn't right. Then it hit me. As a whole none of us was finished with Robert. I turned around to see if he was still there but to my amazment, he was gone. Then we all heard a voice but its trace couldn't be found. -"I can tell you right now,what you just saw was only the begining of my works. Maybe and just maybe we'll have one major battle and I'll show you my real powers." and it faded away. We shouted back urging him to come back and have a real fight but no response. We looked around for another way since our battle was long and took us off our track. Now aware of any danger, the four of us walked around and found a path. We followed the path until Mason said "Something does feel right. The air feels kinda dense and i can barely breath." "Well now that you mention it something in the air doesn't feel right." I told him. "Also, im sure you've heard this already but I feel like we're being watched and i don't like it." So ignoring his unkind feelings of being watched everyone kept walking. About a few mintues go by and nothign is said. "Would somebody just say something already? Its way too quite and i need to heard someones voice!" Diz yelled. "Well if it makes you happy you just spoke so you heard someones voice. And don't get mad at me bacuase you didn't whos voice you wanted to hear,you just said anybody." I said. "Oh you're really funny luis. Your such an ass." "Well thank you and like i said you didn't care whos voice you wanted to hear just somebodies." "Never mind just skip the subject. Are we almost at the end of this path yet?" "As a matter of fact i don't know weather to say yes or no." "well why would you say that?" "Thats why." We all lo0ked to see that we had new enimies in frount of us. We couldn't really see what it was but as we got closer,they began to walk away with every step that we took. Then ,startled we turned around to see if anything was behind us because something seemed to be hiding in the bushes. Once we turned back around,what seemed to be running away from us was right in front of ours faces. Then there was a blackout.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I began to wake up I noticed that something didn't quite right. The place wasn't really the pure green color like the forest. The floor was more of a grey black type color of jail cell.

"Guys? Hey are you guys here?" I whisper very quietly and full of exhaust. as I try to get up with the rest of my energy that I had I looked and I couldn't find anybody. Now I'm thinking _"what had just happened who knows how long ago?!" _

Then it hit me like a sludge hammer to a brick wall. I remember when all of us where in the forest and something was trying to run away from us. We turned around because we heard something and then I blacked out as I turned. Now trying to get back to where I was right now rather than being in my thoughts, I walked up to the bars of my new home for a peak to see if anyone was around my area. Somebody was there but there's a big problem. That person was dead. I didn't know weather to scream or look for an exit so I wouldn't end up like that dude. Frantically I looked. Nothing in sight. Now I was panicking

I didn't know if this was going to be my last life or not and I hoped that it wasn't. Just then, I heard some noises coming from some entrance down the hall. An alligator/human walked in with someone else. He opened my cell and threw that person in with me. She kinda stood in the darkness most of the time until I couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly I approached her.

"Stay back..." she mumbled. As I kept on walking closer, she said it louder

"Stay back!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know who you are or where you came from."

"Don't even bother with me. You'll just waist your time."

"Hey where I am right now...I've got all the time in the world."

"Well since you got a point...I'll tell you."

As she began to talk to me more, I began to realize that she was kind of familiar to me some how. When she said her name many memories flew all around me. She was an old friend of mine Kami. We used to hangout together all the time and had fun for hours. But that all changed when she had to move away because of her father. As she continued telling her story I stopped her for a second.

"This might sound personal but where did you come from?"

She told me the one answer that made me feel a little happy. Kami said that she lived with us back home in New Bedford. I kept asking questions

"Do you remember anyone named Luis?"

"Actually...I don't quite remember."

I'll tell you now, I felt like a lost animal with no family.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey why are you asking me all this stuff? Are you some stocker or something?"

"No I'm not its me Luis. Don't you remember anything? All the times when we used to hangout? Stood at the mall, played games, shop lift every now and then?"

She didn't answer for a while. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I just got up and said "Never mind then." I walked away feeling so horrible that I wanted to commit suicide. Really, to say the truth I cried a little. My own old friend didn't even recognize me at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Much time had passed. Days, weeks, maybe even months. Throughout the time i was with Kami I become friends with her again. I learned from her that also she had some type of power. She showed some of it to me and it had something to do with the power of the earth. She muttered some weird word and a small wall of earth came out as if it was to protect her. Then the same guy came back with another person. This time I could a little bit of who it was. Now I was a little happier when he was thrown in the cell as well. I ran up to him as fast as I could.

"Mason, you alright?"

"Well not really ever since that random dude just picked me up and threw me in here."

"I'm not even sure why that dude even put me in here in the first place"

"Well all that matters is that you're okay. Did you see anyone else before you got here?"

"Nope...sorry man..."

Then it grew silent. So silent that you heat a light pin drop. Time began to pass by again as we all stood in our new home until that lizard dude comes back to tell us what happened.

"Okay I am tired of this damn shit. We have to find a way out or I'm gonna go nuts if I don't do anything other than sit here." I said angrily.

"Hey guys watch it unless you want to stay here any longer. Let's think of something that won't make so much noise because we don't wanna get caught."

"So the plan is to find a way to get the hell out of here...how???" I asked very mad.

"Well I don't know for sure yet but I'm thinking of one and I'm not sure its gonna work. The plan will start out like this, someone is gonna have to play stupid and say that you feel really bad and you think that you're gonna die any minute. Once that happens, the guard should be stupid enough to unlock the gate and when he walks in far enough, we'll give him a full out rush attack and find how to get our asses out of here."

Mason had explained it perfectly but I had this weird feeling that something might end up messing up. More days began to pass along and still not even one of the guards had come to check on us.

"Okay one of us has to take the place of the person who is going to be the sick one." "I'll do it." Kami said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Believe me I've had enough training to know how to fool someone like that retarded out there."

"Well all right then let's get going then."

Minutes go by when one of the guards begins to walk into the hall with us in the cell. Then Kami began to follow the plan just like we talked about.

"OMFG! I don't feel so good...I think I'm gonna die any second."

The guard began to run as fast as he could to our cell and opened the door. Stupidly the guard runs to Kami to see if she's okay. Kami quickly got up threw the guard against the wall and whispered "Silence".

The guard froze within a second. It fell off of her very hard and echoed with a hollow sound throughout the hallway. Luckily no one had come out to see what made the noise since the place makes a lot of noise 24/7. We checked out the guard to make sure if he had anything valuable for us to use later on. As we began to escape we heard some more noise as if someone was trying to get our attention. It was kind of a rough voice but you could tell something was mysterious about him.

"Hey, you guys leavin'?" he asked quickly before any other guards were to come at any minute.

"What's it to you?" Kami replied back with a bad attitude.

"I can help you get of here. I know this place more than you guys. I've been here for a while. I've been pleading for these guys to let me out but they just don't listen."

"Alright. Stand back." I said. As I was just about to open the door, Kami stopped me.

"Hey. Did you forget that we searched the guard's body before we left our cell? We do have the key." Kami said making me feel stupid. We got this person who sound rely rough out of his cell to find out that he was about our own age.

"Listen, I'll explain who I am later cuz first we have to get out of here." he said.

Okay so here's the story so far. We just broke out of our cell, met up with some random dude we don't even know and we're just about to escape. How exciting!!!!! **A/N God this place was the hardest to come up with. As we left our hallway of cells, our faces almost fell to the floor. This place was so huge it would take Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) about a year just to get out of. **

Lucky we have this person we found who know quite a few short cuts that were hidden to the human eye. Guards lurked around every nook and cranny because word had gotten out that there were some run away trying to escape. Once we heard that, we knew that we had to find this exit sooner or later before we became lunch.

**A/N AND YES. IF WE DIDN'T ESCAPE THESE PEOPLE WOULD EAT US ALIVE OR KILL US FIRST.**

What seemed to be very long for the first short cut only took a few minutes for this random person we found seconds to figure while the rest of us were stumped about how anybody would find these passages? We began to enter what seemed like a sewer tunnel that lead God knows where.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The tunnel only seemed to be inocent for the first few minutes but then this fowl smell began to enter our nostrils.

"Ughhhh! What _is _ that smell?" Mason asked.

"Only God knows and i'm sure he doesn't want you to know" the mysterious boy said. Then only seconds later we heard a noise that seemed to be right behind us.

"Okay i'm sure no one is making any noise but _what the hell was that noise?_" i asked before anyone could agree with me.

"Oh damn do you always ask questions? I'm trying to concentrate here so if ya don't mind shut the hell up" He said really pissed off. As we progressed through the tunnel the smell seemed to get worse and the tunnel became to accumulate with slime.

"Oh god this is sick." Kami said sounding like she was about to vomit.

"What, what is it?" i asked to make sure that everything was alright.

"Just don't look at the walls or your in...for one hell of a ride." she said. Well me being unable to resist what she said, i looked up and around and i was in for what she said one hell of a ride. Slime was everywhere in sight. It was like something that you couldn't get away from no matter how hard you tried. We just ignored it as if it wasn't even there. Finally we got to the end of the tunnel as what seemed more like an hour than 10 minutes. But there was a bad side to this. There was at least 5-10- guards just waiting for us as if they had expected us to come out of that very spot. There was nothing that we could do….at the moment that was. We began to pretend that we were going to surrender. But I kept my eye out just in case.

"All right! Get em'!" Everyone went out on a full front attack. "Tremor!" the boy yelled.

The ground began to shake and then it began to split in half were all the guards where standing. They fell but something because not only where the guards screaming because they were falling, they were screaming in agony because there was acid at the bottom of it. The hole was too tall for the guards to climb out of. They began to cry in agony and screaming for dear life asking no pleading us to help them to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

But of course we just watched and almost laughed at them. Soon other guards began to come fast and full of weaponry, All we knew was that we had to leave a.s.a.p. Lucky the passage way that we used had brought us to the entrance of the jail. Quickly we ran out of the jail. I noticed that the boy that we had found was staying behind while we kept on running.

"Dude what are you doing keep going!" I yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be alright" he said. We kept on running until we were a bit passed. We turned around and noticed that the boy was just standing there as if he was waiting for some owl to give him a message. Then, he began to rise his hands and something looked a little wierd. This purple like force field began to cover up the whole jail. And then in about a few seconds the jail exploded within the force field. The kid ran back to us and said

"Sorry about the wait. I just wanted to make sure that they won't come back for us."

"Thanks for the help back there." I said.

"Oh before I forget, we forgot to introduce ourselves. The names Acid."

"Cool. I like the name." Mason said

"Well I'm Luis this is Mason (hey) and Kami (hi)" Now that we were introduced correctly we had no idea where we were. The surroundings didn't look promising. It seemed like a baren waste land with a cross with a desert.

"So now that we're out...where are we going to go?" Kami asked.

"Well honstly I have no idea." I said back.

"Well...I have a place of my own but I don't know if its in shape for the four of us on the time being." Acid said.

"I really don't care. All i care about is a place to stay and find my other friends and by the way how far is your house?" I asked.

"I think a day or two isn't that bad is it?" Acid said jokingly.

"What! A day or two? I began to yell.

"It was a joke and besides I was thinking of my other house that I have." he said. So we followed Acid to his house. I relized as we began to walk to his house, we had picked up a complete stranger and God knows if he intends to kill us or use us as slave or something. I began to ignore the fact that he didn't seem like that type of person. Walking to Acid's was kind of cool. We saw parts of Oraina that to me never thought to exist. If you as the reader were only there, you'd never want to leave. Once more we had to walk through a forest, but this one seemed much more gentle. Roses of all sorts were in full bloom. Little animals began to walk around every now and then just to see what was going on. Trees as tall as buildings streched out on to the sky as if they were umbrellas trying to keep out sun light but at least have some for the flowers and trees to grow. Little ponds also were laid across the forsest and some little and big fish roamed around them. It was almost pure green. I'd say about half and hour to and hour had passed untill we got to Acid' s house. Unlike Trueconda's village, Acid's looked like a family house.

"Finally a place you can call a house." Mason said. The house seemed to look like a hut in the forest but really it was a sturdy house.

"Guy's make yourselves at home" Acid said.

The inside of his house seemed to look like a mansion but only in a forest.

"Nice place you got here Acid" I complemented him.

"Thanks. It almost took me forever to build it."

"_You_ built this on your own?" I asked amazed.

"Ya. It was kind of fun but then after a while it got to be a pain because I had to get certain parts done first." he explained.

"Hey Acid..."

"Ya?"

"Thanks for letting us stay here for a while."

"Sure its not a problem." **A/N I almost forgot Acid is really cool lookin. He's got black emo hair in a way** **i'd say about 5'5 with black eyes mixed with an array of blue. Likes wearing pants with long noisy making chains.** Now I need to get back to Paige and Dizzy. While I was in my new home with Acid, Paige and Dizzy were somewhere else...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapgter 12

"Uhnnnnn... where am I?" Dizzy said. No answer.

"Hey...rest don't move so much. You look really beat up." the stranger said.

"Where's Paige?"

"Oh the girl that was with you? She in the other room doing the same as you should be doing."

With the strength that Dizzy had, she looked around the room to see if she could find out or get an idea of were she was. The room was small with one bed, a little table that had quite a bit of paper work on it, a little frige, TV (Thank God) and a draw. The man walked slowly to the table with the papers and began to work on them. It seemed very important because he kept walking around in circles trying to figure out a solution of some sort. Without thinking Dizzy used an unfound power. She could see what the papers were about.It had something to do with fighting in an arena, people paying/betting and other stuff. With that, her ounce of power made her fall a sleep. Hours passed and finally Dizzy awoke. It was the dead of night.

"Why not go out on a little adventure before anyone knows I'm awake." she said to herself.

The hall was very quite. Quite enough to hear a pin drop. On the other side down the coridor was another room.

"No. That can't be Paige's room...can it?" So Dizzy desicieds to go over to the room and maybe take a peek inside. She hears someone's voice coming from the room and she froze with fear. Slowly she began to crept closer and closer. Then when she got to the door, shed thought she was hearing a shower running. Slowly she opened the door and almost screamed. She saw the same dude in her room earlyer that day taken a shower. Quickly she ran away without making noise. Then she relized the she wasn't walkin on the floor. Dizzy was now floating in mid air.

"Omfg that dude scarded me for life but I'm happier that i found out another power that i can use." Then she found another room but this one was almost all the ways down the hall. With her new found power once again flew to the next door. This time she used extra care. As she began to open the door, she saw a bedroom that was identical to hers.Paige instantly got up thinking that it was a burgler.

"Don't come any closer!" she wispered...well sort of.

"Paige, it's me Dizzy."

"Oh thank god. thought you were a burgler."

"Do you have any idea where the hell we are?"

"Nope. I'm just as dumb founded as you are."

"Oh that's right. Check this out." Slowly Dizzy jumped up from the floor. Paige was in shock.

"OMFG! You're so lucky you got that. I found out that i was able to recover quickly so i gots healing powers."

"This place rocks. It can't get any better than this."

"SILENCE!!!!!"

"Whoops." Dizzy and Paige say together.

"Hey you don't mind if i sleep here with you? I'm not going back to my room although i like it."

"Sure go ahead but i got dibs on the bed."

"Fine as long as i can sleep. Oh and I need to talk to you tomarrow mornning. If I'm not up, wake me up."

"Alright. See ya in the mornnin'" And the fell a sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mornning had strolled along very easily. The sun was still rising. Very slowly, its luminous body began to shine its light in room of the two sleeping commrades. Paige had slept very easily that night and felt quite refreshed becuase of her healing abilities. Dizzy on the other hand as a little (as I would like to say) out of place. Paige slowly got up to wake Dizzy.

"Dizzy?" No answer.

"Dizzy?" Still no answer.

"DIZZY!" Like a bolt of lighting, Dizzy jolted off of the floor quickly without hesitation.

"WHAT IS IT!" she yelled.

"You told me to walk you up if your not awake in the morning and its morning."

"Oh. Just give me a second." she said dazed a bit.

Slowly she stummbled up off the floor and almost fell back down again. Quickly she ran back to her room to get her things and ran back to Paige's room and got ready.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. When I was in my other room before I found your room, there was this guy in my room. When i woke up he was all like don't get up and shit and he was saying that you where in this room and what not. After that, I noticed that he had a ton of paper on this little table. I used the power that I also found out about. I could see what was on the paper without him knowing and I just passed out. I'm surprised that I could remember what was on the paper. It said something about money, fightings, and bets."

"Well at that rate, and if I didn't known any better, it sounds like they're gonna use us as fighters to make their money and then get rid of us when we're weak and can't move anymore."

"Well I don't think so. We are gonna get out of here before they even think about that."

By that saying, that same man that has been taking care of them had just walked in.

"Hey guys. Oh! I didn't even notice that you were in here Dizzy. Anyway, I need you to get ready for a big day today."

And the guy left without another word.

"Okay. How the hell does this guy know your name?" Paige asked.

"Whops. I have a dogtag that give me out about myself. He must of looked at it without me knowing or when I was asleep...Well don't just stand there. You heard what the man said, get ready."

With that Paige had got herself together and walked outside into the corridor. The same man was waiting down in the door way into the meeting room and the other two followed him. The place seemed like it a nursing home of some sort. Pink walls, flower pots aligned the hall, pictures of...lets not get to that.

"I'm happy that you could make it here in time."

"Okay, what's this all about buddy?" Dizzy asked rudely

"Well good mornning to you to then. I'm sure you know what this is all about. Besides, I could tell that there was something about you two that was a bit off color."

"Well spit it then becuase I don't get what you're doin'."

"Well I'm sure you know very well since you read my papers. I could tell that you had some powers deep within you."

"I don't gave a rat's ass what you think. Just tell you what you want with us!"

"Okay this is the deal. There is an arena close by and we wanted to know if you guys would want to particapate in it. We'll have fighters from all over Oraina coming to compete. What do you say?"

"Hold on a second." Paige and Dizzy walk away from the man so he wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Paige asked.

"This might be our only chance of 1. getting out of here and 2. we might see the rest of our group."

They walked back to the stranger, "Okay will do it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This is very good of you to do this." he replied in a very slyish voice.

"Whatever. Do we get paid at all for doing this?" Dizzy asked.

"Well not really. It like a said before, its a fight to the finish. Who ever keeps on fighting and stays alive, their prize is to keep going. Or you can fight to the death and never return to this place."

"Well it sounds like a deal then. When do we start?" Dizzy asked. She was full of energy to start whenver this stranger said so.

"Its a little to early to be fighting and I'm sure you guys haven't ate yet so we'll decide on this when you guys have some food."

As he began to mention the word food, it was like and earthquake was about to hit the room.

"Oh. I guess this was the right time mention something about food. Let's go."

After the so called peaceful chat, the three of them went to pick up something to eat within the house. The food that was served to them didn't seem appealing at all. But they seemed to enjoy it because of its odd taste of seafood salad. Time passed and the stranger began to ask them more questions like where they came from, who they are, and all the other personal questions. Finally his name was reveled as Dante. He was the average tall man : 5 foot 5, black hair, a very light shade of green eyes, and an almost perfect white color skin. He's very kind but he knew how to put out a deal. But something about him just didn't seem right.

"So how was the food?" Dante asked kindly.

"Not bad. I mean it seemed really nasty but hey, it had a good taste to it." Dizzy replied. "So by chance do you know when we get to fight?"

"When ever you want to really. Its an optional thing too." Dante explained

"Sweet...can we go like right now and see what the actions like?"

"Sure follow me."

This was going to be the best thing. Seeing other people fight. Who knows, maybe people in this place have powers just us. What's funny is that, the place where the fights were held, outside looked like a dump but once you got inside, it was something else. The first thing you see when you walk in is the cage. It was in the shape of an octagon. Ropes surrounded the perimeter so no one could pass the limit of entrance to the octagon. Sorry to say, no chairs. the action is so intense that you have to stand in order to see what's going on. Upstairs was the weight room. Little did Paige and Dizzy know was that the rest of the gang were upstairs.

_Flashback to Acid's house_

"Hey, is there anything fun here to do?" Mason asked.

"Well there is this arena battle royale Oraina has every few weeks."

"Can we go?" I asked

"Sure, just give me a second to get ready." Myself and Mason waited outside while Acid was getting ready. Outside Acid's house was just as better as inside. It was like we were transported to the Kokiri Forest from the Legend of Zelda. Finally Acid came out of the house wearing his usual cloths.

"All set. The place isn't that far from here so we'll be there in about a few minutes."

The walk was short as Acid had said. To more truthful, it was right around the corner. From the outside it looked like a jail. Once we got there, we had taken a back door since the front door was getting crowed with other people who inhabit Oraina.

"We'll go upstairs. They've got a gym up there. I'll explain everything up there."

Once we got up there, we started to look around and worked out for a bit while Acid explained things about the arena. It was mostly a win or lose battle. Or in other shorter terms stay alive or die. We couldn't believe that we would be watching battles like that. It got me pumped that I wanted to get into it as well. Acid said that that wouldn't be a good idea. People with emense power enter without nobody noticing it. Sometimes the reffere takes people without their consent and throw them in the ring. Its not a wise to stand so close to the ring.

_FlashBack Over_

Back over to where Dizzy and Paige were, they were just waiting near the arena in case a battle would appear. Music was beginning to play. Oddly it was speedcore ( example Dj Sharpnel check em' out ). People were now spewing into the area and found places to stand while others went to get food and drinks.

"We should go and get a good spot before it's too late."

Up where the rest of were, we got downstairs as fast as we could before we missed any action.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as we were going downstairs a match was just about to start. It was between a little guy (when I say little I mean like 5'0 tall) who was going against another guy who was built. Just by looking at him, you could tell he could bench press at least a little over two-hundred. The battle began with a sound of a bell. The built guy gave the other one a good sucker punch and he was out like a light bulb. As fast as it had ended, another person was thrown into the ring. We tried to squezze ourselves somewhere up to the front. Just as we got a good spot, the built guy was thrown over to us. Lucky, the cage held back most of the blow of the other person. The refere took out both of them and grabed the microphone.

"Ladys and gentelmen, today is a special day. We are going to take a twist in the action this evening. We will randomly grab two people from the audience and have them battle it out."

The ref was looking around until he saw Dizzy,"Hey young lady how about you?"

Dizzy wasn't even sure if he was talking to her. In fact, she was the only female other than Paige to be in the area. Without hesitation, Dizzy hopped right in. Still the ref was looking around for one other person. Soon the ref caught and eye on Acid. He thought that, even though its not a good idea to fight against women, why not add a male. It seemed like Acid was the perfect one.

"You there young man. Come on over." Acid had this look in his eye. He was pumped because it had been while since he had actually been here. Other than that he also hadn't been a fight like this for a really long time. Acid ran with anticipation. Problem was, the second he stepped into the arena, his attitude changed. The ref asked him quickly without the microphone if everything was alright and that if he had the strength to go up against a female. Acid changed his attitude once more.

"This shouldn't be a problem." Acid was sure that he was going to win.

"Well I wouldn't say that for sure. I may be a girl but I can put up a fight." Acid had a little look of worry but was quickly swipped away by a grin.

"Then prepare for a good fight." And the battle was on.


	16. Chapter 16

"So who has dibs on the first hit?" Dizzy asked

"I don't know." Acid gave a good leap toward Dizzy. Instantly Dizzy dodged it and went around him and gave Acid a good kick toward the cage.

"Nice one. You've got some spunk I'll give you that." Acid was commenting Dizzy's fighting style or at least her ideas of combat. Then out of nowhere, Acid threw out a good punch. Dizzy was to busy to relize that Acid was coming around with a punch because she was too busy showing off to Paige. _**BOOM! **_Dizzy was hit really hard. She flew a few feet back but landed on her feet and back flipped. She couldn't believe it. She was hit by a guy. And not only that, there was a secret between them. Dizzy took her moment and went over to Paige and allowed her to heal her. Acid was shocked at what happened. Once he saw that, he knew that he would be in for a fight of his life.

"So, are we ready for a little bit more?"

"Sure why not, I could always land a few more punches and kicks." At this rate, Acid didn't want to fight. It wasn't right to do such a thing to females. But what else could he do. He was stuck in a cage and couldn't get out until someone won. Dizzy walked up to him. Acid took a stance just in case she would try to trick him in some way.

"So...how you holding up?" It sounded like she was testing him in some odd way.

"I'm doing fine why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the thing that just happened a bit before was just a cheap shot!" Dizzy threw her whole arm toward Acid's face. Acid grabed it quickly. With no other options, Dizzy took the oportunity to jump off the cage wall in which her arm was released and let out a winding kick. Pushed back by blow, Acid was stund even further.

"So you call that a cheap shot? Try this!" Acid came back with a quick leg swip that would bring Dizzy down to the floor but was dodged with a jump and was thrown back with another kick. Acid flew farther than before. He couldn't believe what was going on. The crowd was getting a little wild. Seeing a guy getting pounced apon wasn't enough. They were all chanting _F.I.G.H.T FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"Well if it's a fight you want...it's a fight you'll get." Acid's hands started to glow neon green. Everyone was shocked. Even Dizzy didn't know. Her thought was, _He's just like me and the rest of the gang._ So much as an instant, a blur wized right by her.

"Boo." _BOOM!_ Dizzy was hit with such a blow from her back, she fell to the floor. The crowd was cheering harder. They had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a natural fight but all they cared about was seeing a good fight. From that point on, Dizzy didn't like that. She put herself in high gear and got up. With speed, Acid was in frount of her, "So you want more?"

"Hit me with all you got." Dizzy gave Acid a good punch to the stomach. But this wasn't an ordinary punch. Her hands also changed color. They were now this neon purple-black color. She looked up to see what expression Acid had on his face. She couldn't believe anything. Dizzy made a burnt hole in Acid's shirt. "Talk about your average emptiness in your stomach." Enraged, Acid came at Dizzy with punches at non-stop speed. It was one after another. Dizzy did the best she could to dodge the lot of them but was hit a couple of times. Finally she had an idea that would end the match quickly. Acid took a break to regain his strength but was too slow. Dizzy muttered Binding Box. The earth beneath Acid was beginnging to quake. Then a neon purple box arose from the ground and engulfed Acid. It gave him enough room to move around but there was one problem. If he were to try to move toward any of the sides to escape, he would be shocked by volts of lightning.

"Oww."

"What's the matter? Cat can't get out of its box?"

"You're lucky you came up with the idea to trap me in this thing."

"So does that mean I win?"

"..."

"What was that?"

"Okay okay. You win." The crowd cheered more and more. They loved the show that was placed for them. I'd bet even their children's children would talk about it. The ref came out to delcair the winner.

"And the winner is what's your name kid?"

"Dizzy sir."

"Right. The winner is Dizzy. Here is your prize." The ref went off to the side to grab something. He came back with a handfull of money. ( coins and paper money included ). Dizzy left the arena in a flash. She went to Paige what she had won from the battle.

"That battle was the shit. I had so much fun. Look, this is what the ref gave me after I won." Myself and Mason went over to the cage to see if Acid was okay. "Guys don't touch it."

"Why?" And of course, I was the stupid one who didn't listen, touched the box. _ZAP!_ "Ow, what the hell was that?"

"I tried to tell you." Paige was still talking to Dizzy but she heard someone in the cage. She knew the voice was familliar. She looked over to the cage and saw us in it. Paige grabed Dizzy's arms and draged her along until they got to the cage.

"Oh my god, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where have you been?"

"We'll explain everything later on."

"Um...Dizzy? You think you can release Acid?"

"Oh sure." She waved her hand in a sun rise motion and the box disappeared. The ref ordered us to leave the cage unless they wanted all of us to fight so we left quickly. Paige, Dizzy and Dante took us back to where they stood for the night. The second we got there, I didn't like it. It was too colorful and happy like. I asked Dizzy and Paige how the hell they could stand the fact of being here for so long. They said that they didn't know how. They said to imagine the place really really dark. Once we got into the dinning room, Dante explained what had happened and how he ran into the other half of the team. After that he left to run some errands and the whole group got a chance to regroup from the last time that they were all together.


	17. Chapter 17

"I missed you guys so much. Where have you been?" Paige asked.

"We were just about everywhere. I woke up in a prison and meet Kami when I was thrown in the cell. About a few days later, Mason was thrown in the same cell. I was really happy when he came. Weeks passed when I couldn't take it anymore. The three of us came up with a plan to get out and I'll tell you, it wasn't easy."

"Then who the hell is he?" Dizzy pointed over to Acid who was sitting by a window admiring the sunset. He hadn't heard the gesture the question was said or even the fact it had something to do with him.

"Oh I almost forgot. That's Acid. We met him when we were going to break out. In fact, if it wasn't for him, we might not be here right now." I took one glance at Acid and he looked at me at the same time. It's like we planed on it to happen. He kind of gave this odd look like he wasn't part of the crowd. I gave a good signal that said don't worry and then he just looked out the window once more. I finished the story of my escape and told them about Acid's place. It seemed like Dizzy was a little worried about Acid. She took her chance and walked toward him.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little bumed out. Nice match back there."

"Thanks but you're not bad yourself."

"So...you live here?"

"Na, I live a little bit father from here really. Its a cool place. Maybe instead of you guys staying here again you can go to my place."

"Sounds nice. Besides I can't stand the fact that these walls are pink. It scares me so much. I'm not the type of person to look for colorful things."

"You must be a twin of me or something cause I'm the same way." They laughed a little bit.

"So your name is Acid right? Its a cool name."

"Well don't be rude, what's your name?"

"I'm Dizzy. Its a nickname my friends made up."

"Very odd but I like it." They talked more about themselves and became best of friends. Even it was the first time they had met each other, it was like they knew each other so much. I was just about done with how I ended up with Acid when I turned to look off to the side where Dizzy and Acid were sitting. I just smiled a little bit. It made me wonder a little bit about how our stay here was going to turn out. Paige and Dizzy went to their rooms to make sure that they weren't forgetting anything. Of course there was nothing there because we had no idea that we would end up in Oraina in the first place. Before we left, Dante was nowhere to be found. Everyone asked workers and other assistants but no one had a clue. Kami said that it was probably normal for him to go out without a notice. After all he has to look after an arena and an Inn at the same time. It's a little hard. With a wave goodbye the group was off to Acid's house.

Off somewhere, far into Oraina, there was a mountain range. Full of mountains dark as night, little villages that lie in between a few of them, there was on mountain that was taller than the rest of them. This was the home of the dark lord, Azagreal. Pointy rocks where what surrounded this towering house. Guards circuling the tower in case anyone had other ideas to attend to that had to deal with the lord. He was approching his throne.

The dark lord stood very tall, with a very built figure. He had elf-like ears, horns aligned his head as if it was a helmet. Nails sharp as daggers, full of emence power. Uses dark magic and body strength to wipe away his oppenent. ( If he had any that were brave enough to go against him:) He looked at his mirror and asked "Show me what new threat there is to my world." Funny thing is, this was no ordinary mirror. This one could talk, allow you to watch someone's every move, even command them to do things against the person's will. He was beginning to speak to himself. His voice was deep and thunderous.

"These humans, they are my threat? I don't believe this. Every human Oraina is powerless against me. Dante!" Quaking with fear, Dante appeared at the lord's side immediately.

"Yes your majesty?"

"What is this all about? This group of humans?"

"These are no ordinary humans sir."

"What do you mean when you speak they are not ordinary?"

"I had brought them to the Death arena. I had this strange feeling that they had some type of power. One of them, after I had found them had healed tremendously fast when wounds that she had would have taken weeks to recover from."

"I see...what more do you know of them?"

"I only know the names of three. The gothic looking human is Acid. He is an average customer at Death. The next one is Dizzy. She contained a dogtag which had her name and date of birth inscribed on it. And lastly is the other female, Paige. She is the one who recovered quickly."

"...And how do you know so much about them Dante?"

"I had enrolled them into Death."

"You did what!?"

"Sir it was only too see if what I had thought was true."

"Dante you know better than anyone who workes for me that you do nothing of the sort unless you have my authorites. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty."

"You say they have powers?"

"Yes. These are powers that I have not seen for many years. Where could they have learned this?"

"The only one that I know about is Simon... I doubt that he could've...could he?"

"Sir if I may you did send out two orcs out near the area to destroy Trueconda correct?"

"Yes why?"

"Something tells me that before they got to Trueconda, they where near Simon's temple."

"Nice working Dante. Sometimes I wounder where would I be without your ideas. Robert!" Not long after Robert came by and nelt before the dark lord,

"Yes my lord?"

"Would you kindly do me a favor?"

"Anything your heart desires."

"Could you go after this group for me and just keep an eye on them. Make sure that they don't catch you. The last thing we need is for them to know where I reside in Oraina."

"As you please." and Robert was off to follow the group with a flash.

"Now what am I to do now that I will have valuable information coming my way? Nothing here beings to entertain me."

"Well lord, if there are a few people in the dungons, we could find out why they're there. Depending on what they have done, you could impale them."

"What a fine idea. And you will be the first one." Dante agreed with it until he relized that he had just givin Azagreal his life to impale. With such power, Azagreal grabed Dante and had him dangeling aloft a pit of spikes. Within them where hundreds of year old bones from other people who had been thrown into the pit.

"Your majesty please don't." Dante tried to reason with the lord but he did not care for what he had to say. With a quick movement, the grasp of the lord began to loosen. And then, Dante began to fall. Trying to grab anything in sight that could help stop his fall, but the pit was made for that exact reason. To the dark lord, this was music to his ears. Finally, a splattering hault to the sound of screaming, Dante was gone. Spikes had been pushed into the very body of Dante. ( This would include various places like his head, arm, leg, stomach, heart, and throat. Thank you and have a wonderful day to whom ever is reading this. Also depends at what time this is being read so you might have to change the wonderful day:)

"Now it is time for me to get back to watch this group before they get away and I can no longer enjoy them."

OMFG! This is so interesting, i had lots of fun making this chapter:) I hope i make another one like this...


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't understand why I even bother listening to the Lord. He bugs me so much that why can't he do something for himself for once. Could be the fact the he made a promise to me." _**flashback alert! **_

"Mom...?Dad...?" A slow whimper began.

"I don't understand. Why did this have to happen like this? Why couldn't my life be spared instead of theirs?" The ground under Robert as a young child was beginning to shake. He could see this dark tall figure beginning to approuch him. The only thing on Robert's mind was to get away from this thing and not have to turn into the same fate as his parents did. Quickly he found a little storage area to stay quite in until this ordeal was done. Finally Azagreal was at the death side of couple. Afraid of anything happening he let out a breath of air by mistake. He relized that what he had done was a mistake and was in for something he couldn't stand. Lord Azagreal sniffed out Robert and brought him to his side.

"Boy what is going on?" Robert couldn't answer. He was afraid that if he said something, he would anger the Lord.

"Where do you live?" Still Robert didn't say anything. The dark lord thought that this was a stubborn kid. He tried to take Robert by his hand and try to kill him but as the dark lord had his grasp on him, his arm was beginning to burn. He stepped back and woundered what happened and where did that come from.

He began to comfort him and finally persuaded him to come with him. As Robert began to grow, the dark lord began to teach the art of dark magic to Robert so he could defend himself so he wouldn't run into death's hands. One day, Robert was given a task. It was to kill an inocent. This would be the one thing that would hold him back from working along side the dark lord. Time and time again he had the perfect chance to strike but couldn't do it. It took some time to get it over with but finally he was able to lure his victum into an ally of some sort and slit his throat. Quickly he left and went to tell Azagreal that he had finished his task.

"Excellent. Now I have a promise that I'd like to hold to you."

"What is it?"

"You've always said that you would do anything to see your parents again right?"

"Why do you care?"

"Here is the deal, you serve me and do as I say. Within time you will see your parents." Azagreal pulled out a contract to make sure that this was documented. As Robert began to write his name his arm was stinging with pain. At first his didn't appear on the contract but then it seemed to be seeping in from underneath. Only thing was, it wasn't ink. It was his own blood. Over time the dark lord began to teach him more and more. As Robert grew, his whole figure was changing along with him. He didn't look the same when he was first found by Azagreal. Now his hair was distorted in different directions, same height, same tone of voice. He just had a different taste in everything. _**Flashback over! **_

Going back to where we were, we were about a few minutes away from Acid's house. Everyone had their say about how they got themselves into Oraina and their powers. Acid explained alot about his past that no one knew about. Things like his parents had also died when he was young, how he lived with relitives but then they didn't want him. They soon saw that Acid wasn't the same little kid that the family knew. It was then he started to discover that he had powers. He didn't know how to control them but he learned from his mistakes like injuring himself but lets not get into that. His family disowned him and left him outside of the village to survive. Every since then, he had never heard anything of his family since then. Acid has always thought of what his parents would look like now, or even for that matter if they were alive. Finally we reached his house. From the outside, it seemed normal but on this inside we were all in for a shock.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. There was this thing that my parents gave to me when I was little. To me, it's like a little shard of some sort but I never knew what it was really for."

"Sounds cool. Can we see it?" Kami asked.

"Sure. Let me just open the door." Just as Acid was about to grab the handle, the door seemed to swing open on its own.

"I find that really odd. No one really knows about my place so I don't understand why the door would be open." Acid was a little worried that something terribly wrong had happened at his house. As he pushed the door further, the house was in a mess.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell happened here?" Acid couldn't believe that his house was in this condition.

"I don't understand. Who would want to come and break into your house?"

"I don't know Luis. But whoever it was had a good way of looking for something." Acid asked everyone to help him out getting everything back together at least so everyone could walk on the floor and not on anything valuable. Once everything was managable Acid began to look around for the shard he had metioned before entering the house.

"God damn it! Where is that thing!?" He was yelling from his room. Everyone ran over to make sure that everything was okay.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't find it." Little did any of us know was that someone was in the house other than us. A little ruffle was made.

"Did any of you guys move?" Acid asked sounding very puzzled.

"No why?" Manson came in to speak.

"Cuz I swore I heard like something being crumpled." Just to make sure, he walked out towards the front door. He could see that someone was runing away from his house.

"Hey stop!" he yelled. But the person kept on runing. He turned around and let out a fire ball. It wized thorugh the forest and was about to hit Acid's house.

"Block!" A white forcefield appeared in front of Acid and the house. The fire ball bouced off the shield and began wizing back to its caster. This was the chance for everyone to go after this person and stop him and they took it.

"Everyone, grab hold!" Everyone grabed on to Acid and with a quick movement, they were inches behind the crook.

"Lighting box!" I yelled. And at the right moment, a box surrounded of blue and white lighting surrounded the crook.

"Nice one man." Mason commented. Everyone began to run to the box to see who had done this and hopefully end it. To all of us, it wasn't really a shock but we all had this little thought in the backs of our heads.

"Ow! What the hell?" Stupid as they come, the criminal touched the barrier. The voice sounded a little too familiar for comfort.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You should know by now. Don't I sound the least bit familiar?"

"Robert?" Paige's voice had the odd sound of unsecurity.

"Wow. So I guess you're not as slow as I thought you were."

"You better watch it buddy. I can make this barrier become smaller and smaller until you squeel in pain or and I can drop it and fight."

"Well if it's what you want." The robber seemed to be liking this very much. His black-hooded cloak hid his face. This guy had some nerve. The white-neon colored barrier was still full of energy. I mouthed his sentence "Well, if it's what you want, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you seriously want to fight?" All I had to do was cup my hands together and it would be over.

"As I said before." His voice lowered to a whisper, almost silence. I did what I said that would be the easiest thing. _ZAP!_ The barrier came rushing toward the convict.

"Ahhhh!" he fell to his knee in pain.

"So do you want another blow?" I asked still savoring the moment.

"Not only do I want a piece...I want the hold thing!" _Smash!_ My barrier had broke and Robert was now free.


End file.
